The Platinum Tournament
by Minx Raine
Summary: M. Bison is up to no good again as he brings forth the Platinum Tournament, gather all of your favorite Street Fighters, as well as a new one, Rasil. Some find love, some find pain, and in the end, there will be a winner! (On going, love scenes included


Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Street Fighter characters, with the exception of Rasil, whom I made up myself. Don't sue me cause all your gonna get is about *checks pockets* 40 cents..  
  
He studied her movements in the ring. Watching her perfectly muscled thighs and calves flex as she kicked her opponent in the head and body. The look of determination on her face was intense, and something he knew too well himself. He watched the rise and fall of her breasts as she breathed at a slightly more rapid pace. Her tight mounds were tightly incased by her black sports bra that matched the color of her jet hair perfectly. She was pretty for a fighter he thought to himself, as he witnessed the end of the match, her opponent connecting with the canvas mat. She did a back flip and raised her hands in victory, a breath-taking smile on her face. Their eyes connected for a brief second, and electricity seemed to flow between them. The connection was broken shortly however, when her two teammates came over to congratulate her on winning, each man picking her up in a hug and spinning her around. She laughed as they spun her around, and the sound vibrated up his spine. He still couldn't take his eyes off of her, even when Colonel Guile stepped behind him and smacked him on the back "Rasil, your up next," he said to him. He looked at Guile quickly, and then turned his attention back to her, as he stood. Guile followed his gaze and shook his head. He tapped Rasil on the back again and said, "Follow me Rasil, you need to warm up a bit."  
  
Rasil reluctantly pulled his gaze away from her, and followed Guile over to a quieter corner, where he began to lightly stretch out his muscles. He was a little bit sore from his last bout, but it wasn't too bad he decided. He did his prebout ritual of touching his pendent to his lips for luck, the let it fall back to his chest. He concentrated on it for several seconds, getting himself focused, then tucked it underneath his shirt, so that it rested over his heart. He was clad in black fatigues, black steel-toed combat boots, and a black shirt with no sleeves. They all matched his raven hair, but contrasted with his steely blue eyes. He silently rolled his shoulders back and forth, feeling the muscle loosen considerably. She was sitting with Ryu and Ken, on the sidelines, where it was her turn to watch this new fighter. She had felt rather than seen his eyes on her through out her match. She watched as he rolled his shoulders, and then shook the very impure thought, of how those well-muscled shoulders would feel beneath her hands, from her mind. She looked away for a moment, blushing slightly, and then tried turning her attention to his opponent. The fighter was known for his off center kicking style, and devastating elbow attacks. Ryu leaned over and asked her, " So who do you think will win this one? Lin Po, or that new guy...what's his name again?"  
  
"I think its Rasil," Ken supplied for his friend.  
  
Ryu nodded at that," I think that's right, thanks."  
  
She looked back at Rasil, and absently studied his features," I don't know much about this new fighter, but I think he will defeat Lin Po easily."  
  
Ken looked over at Rasil and snorted," My money's on Lin Po. He is just too good with his kicks."  
  
Chun Li turned a look on Ken that would strike fear into the hearts of most men and cause them to cover and protect their privates. "Is that so?" Ryu just chuckled at the antics of his friends, and leaned over Chun Li to say to Ken, "I would be willing to bet you all of my winnings tonight that that new guy over there kicks the shit out of Lin Po."  
  
Ken smirked, sticking his hand out to Ryu, "That's a deal, even though it's not like I need the money." Chun Li merely shook her head, and elbowed both of them as a signal that the fight was bout to begin. Rasil stepped into the ring; his hands were taped up in red, one resting on his chest over his heart. He watched Lin Po with such shear focus, it almost took Chun Li's breath away. What could possess this man so, she wondered. She watched as the bell rang, and the two fighters converged on one another. Lin Po flew at Rasil with a few quick kicks, but was easily blocked and thrown aside. As he came at him again, Rasil threw out a severe punch right to Lin Po's sternum. The loud pop could be heard through out the audience. Lin Po collapsed, clutching at his chest. He was on his knees in pure agony, but Rasil was kneeling next to him, to see if he was all right. The medics came and loaded Lin onto a stretcher, and wheeled him out in silence. Rasil's worried eyes once again met with Chun Li's, and his eyes almost pleading for her forgiveness. Not knowing why he would be asking her forgiveness, or even caring, her gaze softened as she gave it to him. The corners of his mouth tilted up slightly, and he nodded, as a voice boomed over the loud speaker, "Lin Po has suffered only a minor fracture to his sternum, so he'll be ok. Lets hear it for the winner of the bout, Captain David Rasil of team Guile."  
  
The crowd cheered around him, but his eyes remained locked with Chun Li. Finally he let his smile break free, as Guile and Cammy, their other teammate, were whacking his back in celebration. His smile was almost as devastating to her mind as the thought of his muscled shoulders. However she soon found herself smiling as well, unable to look away from him. Ryu and Ken stood, and Chun Li snapped out of her momentary fantasy of what it would feel like to have him smiling down at her before kissing her. She shook the thought away, hoping her partners hadn't noticed. Ryu had, but said nothing, feeling that was the best course of action. They proceeded to the locker rooms where they would change and shower, and then go out to dinner to celebrate. He watched her leave with her two friends, as he exited the ring. He went quickly into the locker room and changed quickly, not bothering with the shower, he could get to that later. He hurried outside and looked around for a good place to wait for her to come out.  
  
He was leaning against the wall for a time, but then decided it might be too forward to wait for her. He decided to just head back home to the base, and talk to her another time. He was stopped on the way to his motorcycle by Guile. "Where you off to Rasil?" he asked as her approached the Marine Captain.  
  
"Just thought I'd go home and rest up, or maybe work out a bit," he replied, hoping to discourage what ever offer he knew was coming. It didn't.  
  
"Why don't you come out with me and Cammy, we're meeting Team Dragon at this nice little Italian place on 64th."  
  
"I don't know Guile. I'm kinda worn out."  
  
"Aww come on Dave, you need to get out more. Besides look at it this way, you can use this as an excuse to get to know Chun Li better," he said elbowing the man in the ribs.  
  
"What makes you say that?" Rasil asked already knowing Guile had noticed his looks.  
  
"I saw the way you looked at her. You're interested. I would warn you off though. She's one tough cookie, she doesn't crumble to any man," he said, only half joking.  
  
Rasil only smirked a bit, and was about to decline the offer, but then Chun Li emerged with Ryu and Ken, and he thought better on his decision. "I guess I can handle one night out," he said as he watched them leave.  
  
Laughing, "good man," Guile said, slapping him on the back, and then walked away, yelling back over his shoulder at him," Be ready by 1900 hours."  
  
He nodded sharply in reply, still watching Chun Li.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
She walked into the small gym that was located half way between her apartment and the nearby military base. She needed a good work out to get her thoughts off of the new fighter. She was wearing a blue sports bra, matching warm up pants, and an old ratty pair of sneakers. She was walking over to the bench-pressing station when she saw him. He was on the rowing machine; facing the corner, sweat pouring down his face. His black tank top clung tightly to the muscles in his back, as she watched his beautifully muscled arms pull him forward on the machine, the muscles in his back rippling beneath the drenched cloth. She absently licked her lips, once again envisioning him smiling down at her before he kisses her passionately, her hands running up over his arms to his equally built shoulders and back. She once again shook her head, trying to eject the impure thoughts from her unruly brain.  
  
He slowed his rowing motions down as he felt someone's eyes on him. He looked behind him and locked gazes with Chun Li. The effect of his workout went straight to hell, as his mind quickly gathered all of the images that the exercise had dispelled. Slowly she walked over to him, as if she was being drawn to him. He slowly stood, and toweled his face and neck, all the while never breaking their eye contact. She smiled shyly, and fidgeted with her own towel. He smiled in return, not knowing what to say, he finally looked away, but then his eyes quickly returned to hers.  
  
"So, you come to workout?" he asked, cursing at himself inwardly for such a stupid question.  
  
"Yeah. I come almost everyday. It helps me relax," she replied, knowing that this was awkward for him as well. She brushed a stray strand of hair that had escaped her trademark buns from her face, and tucked it behind her ear. Both feeling awkward, they looked at their feet and basically everywhere but each other. Rasil cleared his throat loudly, while Chun Li was trying to straighten out the sides of her buns.  
  
"Well I uh, better let you get to your uh workout," he said, stumbling over his words a bit, feeling like an utter and total fool. She smiled slightly and nodded, turned on her heel and walked over to the bench press and started in on her routine. He wondered back over to the rowing machine and took up his exercise again. When one was resting, they would watch and study the other, trying not to be obvious. After about twenty minutes into the workout, Chun Li jumped up in frustration.  
  
"This is just not working. I need something more challenging," she said, staring at the bench press with a deep scowl on her face. Rasil looked up and noticed her look. He got up slowly, rolling his shoulders, trying to release some of the tension in his muscles. She looked up at him, and then smiled suddenly as if a new and grand idea had entered her brain. She grabbed his arm lightly, and began to lead him over to the sparring ring. He held himself back, looking at her quizzically.  
  
"Oh come on, it'll be fun. Besides, don't tell me your getting all you need from that stupid rowing machine," she said as she continued to tug on his arm. He thought about it for a second and decided she was right, and let her pull him to the ring. Besides, he thought, this will be a good chance to see what she's got first hand. He smiled quietly, as he started to do a few warm up stretches, and then kissed his pendent for luck, tucking it into his shirt. They soon were faced off against one another, standing at ready in their fighting stance. Chun Li was surprisingly quick, and managed to land a few kicks to his body, but none seemed to hit his face. Before the connections could be made, he would block them away with his hard forearms. He carried the look of pure focus, but while in a very relaxed stance. She charged at him again, this time with a few punches followed by a clean round house kick. He blocked all but the kick, which seemed to take him by surprise. It connected solidly with his jaw, causing him to stumble a bit. He shook his head roughly, popping his jaw quickly, then once again faced off with her, a small smile on his face. She smiled back, deeply wanting to know what possessed this man so deeply. Most men would have crawled away from that fierce kick to the jaw. She once again attacked, and he was ready. He blocked all her punches and kicks. Anticipating her next move he cleanly flipped her over onto the ground, so she landed on her backside, his body coming down on top of hers, pinning her down.  
  
He used only light pressure, knowing this was only sparring, and he did not wish to hurt her in any way. She smiled up at him; their mouths were only a mere breath apart. Both of their pulses were beginning to quicken, as they both seemed realize simultaneously their slightly intimate positioning to each other's bodies. He rested on top of her, one hand at her back, the other at her hip, his pelvis resting just below hers. Her hands, which were once on the ground at her sides, were now gliding slowly up his arms, over his shoulders, and down his back, feeling his muscles, thinking they were just as she had fantasized. His skin was smooth over the hardened muscle, which rippled beneath her fingertips. He looked like he was about to kiss her when he suddenly rolled them over and up to their feet, and released her slowly.  
  
"Shall we try again?" he inquired, a light smile on his face.  
  
She lifted an eyebrow, and then smiled herself, recognizing it to be foreplay of sorts.  
  
"Sure. I'm always up for a good fight," she replied, going back into her fighting stance. They faced off once more, this time Rasil did the attacking and Chun Li the defending. He threw out a few punches, and a mean front kick, but she kicked them all away. Then, as he was trying to connect a roundhouse kick to her ribs, she made her move. She dropped down and swept his other leg, toppling him over. She quickly straddled his abdomen, pinning his shoulders back onto the mat. She smiled down at him, for he had a very surprised look on his face. He smiled up at her as his hands now lightly rested on her upper thighs, and were slowly traveling up to her clean cut hips. She leaned forward, resting her upper body lightly on his chest, temptingly, staring into his cool eyes. The corners of his lips were tilted up, as his hands began to gently squeeze her upper thighs. Her face was mere centimeters from his own, both longing for the connection.  
  
From the entryway of the sparring room, a loud throat clearing was heard. The owner of the gym was standing there, with a slightly bashful but knowing look on his face. "I'm sorry to interrupt your little um sparring session, but I'm closing up now," with that said he walked away, chuckling to himself. Rasil and Chun Li looked at each other, once again shyly, as if they had just now realized what they had almost done in the middle of the gym floor. Chun Li hastily got off of Rasil's stomach and stood, extending a shaky arm to help him up. He accepted her hand, and rose pushing himself off the ground so that she wouldn't have to take on all his weight. He cleared his throat hastily, and looked everywhere about the room, except at Chun Li. Slowly without a word, Chun Li turned and walked back out to the workout area, and picked her towel up off of the workbench. She wiped her face off, so she wouldn't have to look at Rasil in the eye. What the hell did I almost just do? she thought to herself. She turned slightly, to see him packing his stuff back into his bag. She couldn't help but be mesmerized by the movements of his well-muscled back beneath his shirt. He slowly stood, taking his bag in his hand and throwing his towel over his shoulder. He walked to the glass door, and opening it, turned slightly, and smiled nodding in her direction. She watched him leave, and smiled as she wished he had kissed her after all.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
The restaurant was busy for a Tuesday night. Waiters moved like martial arts experts between tables, serving complaining and impatient customers. The clanging of silverware against plates was loud, but not loud enough to drown out Guile's bad jokes.  
  
"And then when he walked to the third door, he found a sheep," he said as he doubled over laughing at his punch line. The others around the table were smiling, and all thinking at one time, Please will someone please shut this man up!  
  
All throughout dinner, Rasil couldn't take his eyes off of Chun Li. All he could think about was how good she felt straddling his lap, her hands stroking his arms and back, and how he hoped that someday those very same delicate hands would be stroking something else. He momentarily broke his stare, as he looked away blushing slightly at his train of thought. He looked down at his Fettuccini and twirled his fork around to gather the noodles, deep in thought.  
  
Chun Li stole another glance at Rasil, once again longing to have his arms wrapped tightly around her, and his firm masculine hands caressing her body. Although they were roughened hands, she knew they would be gentle on her skin. Just the thought of that was almost enough to start a warm feeling low in her body. She shivered slightly, as she would usually ignore such primal feelings. She looked down at her plate, trying to regain control of her hormones.  
  
Ryu smiled slightly, having noticed there quiet exchange of stolen looks. Nothing escaped his notice; it was one of the things he gained from his hard training. Ken was busy trying to engage Guile and Cammy in a conversation concerning military fighting styles versus street fighting. Ryu merely watched Rasil and Chun Li's reactions to each other, with a bit of envy. He wished he had someone to steal lusty glances at. In truth Ryu had to admit he still held feelings for Cammy. She was a young British beauty who had intrigued him for a while, but it seemed her attentions too were directed towards someone else. His very own partner and best friend Ken was the object of her affections, which were unreturned if you disregarded a few flings the two had shared before Ken had married Eliza. Ryu regretted his friend's lusty urges, and wished that Cammy had favored him instead. With a sigh, he too looked down at his plate.  
  
All heads soon snapped up as a very loud "SONIC BOOM!" rang out as a blast shot out from Guile's clenched fists. It seemed to be aimed at Ken who quickly rolled out of the way, but was fouled by a nearby table. He was resting on his back, preparing to release his own ball of energy when he noticed that Guile was staring at a figure standing in the doorway. The figure was very large, and muscular. His hands were taped up like a boxer, and he was clad in a pair of red boxing trunks, and a white t-shirt. A grin lit his face, as his cold eyes stared Guile down. Balrog stepped through the doorway, which was partially destroyed by Guile's projectile attack. He merely laughed at the Colonel. "You really think your weak little attack is any match for me and my touch of psycho power? You really are a fool Guile," he roared again with laughter, grabbing his sides in mock glee. Guile stared at him, as the other fighters rose, forming a loose semi circle around Balrog. He looked at them as they began to surround him, and laughed even harder.  
  
Rasil was standing next to Chun Li, studying the man before them. He tensed, sensing someone else was in the room, watching and waiting for the right moment to strike. 


End file.
